A RWBY SI OC FIC, with a system
by Gerbilnator
Summary: What is a system? Well in this case, a system could be described as a combination of the Dungeon master, the shop menu screen and the gamer ability all rolled into one, with the ability to warp reality to make it's host suffer and insult them at the best opportunities.


**Author's Notes: So basically I was bored and decided 'hey let's write self-insert OC fic about RWBY cause why not.' This is similar to gamer fics, but based less of the Korean web comic and more of Chinese web novels about transmigraters, where the protagonist gets transported to a generic fictional world archetype, with a system, aka a shop menu screen that commentates and insults you. **

**I used this document as a format/shop: ** file/d/1aYESmw5tYIotasLLfSEECclohmkjoit5/view

**Honestly I'm just doing this for fun, so it's kinda hard-assed, I might put in more effort if I can see a clear path with where this story is going.**

"NO! NO DEAL!" I shouted, as my body floated in the void.

**[Excuse Me?] **The transparent screen wrote in front of me.

**[Do People Not Normally Wish To Be Transported To A World Of Fiction?]**

"I'VE WATCHED VOLUME 3, I'VE LISTENED TO THE LYRICS OF THE SONGS, I'VE READ DECONSTRUCTION FICS, I'M A MUGGLE, AND I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING!" I couldn't just buy what this 'System' was selling.

**[As A System I Can Provide You With The Necessary Abilities To Survive In This World And More If You Perform The Side-Quests That I Give You]**

I pondered for a bit before asking, "Why are you doing this?"

**[I Just Want To Guide You On Your Self-Insert Journey]**

There was something off about this.

**[Besides, It Is Not As Though You Have Any Other Option]**

That metaphoric knife felt literal, as his words cut me down.

"…Fine…I accept."

**[The Shop Is Based Of The RWBY Jupmchain Document, So Have A Read]**

I looked over the document and smiled. If I were to eventually get all of the things listed, then I would just be the most overpowered Mary Sue in the RWBY universe. I almost failed to hold back my laughter; maybe this 'system' wasn't as evil as I thought it was, no wait a second.

"Are there others who are getting transported as well?" I asked.

**[No, You Are Being Paranoid]**

Maybe I was being a bit paranoid, but I don't want to be caught with my pants down.

"I have my eye on you."

**[That Is The Only Way I Can Communicate With You Though, Because I Am A Screen That Appears In Your Eye]**

**[You will have 1600 'Choice Points' or CP, The Extra 600 CP Comes From The Quests: 'White Fang Rising' And 'Remnants And Relics']**

So I had to establish equality, between Faunus and Humans, as well as assemble the 4 relics, which will summon the gods and probably wipe out the rest of humanity. At least I can use them as discount infinity stones.

**[Your Starting Location Will Be On The Ride To The Starting Exam Of Beacon Academy, You Will Be Given An Acceptance Letter For Free And Documentation Of A False Identity Shall Also Be Provided For Free, If You Chose The 'Drop-In' Or 'Villain' Background]**

Was I getting the railroad? To just repeat, events of the series step by step?  
**[Since It Would Be Boring I Have Made Some Minor Changes To The plot, These Changes Become More Obvious As The Story Goes On]**

Ok never mind then.

**[Select A Back Ground] **

"Drop-in," I responded, the reason I chose Drop-In was because of the psychological horror of taking over someone else's body, yep not going through any of that crap.

**[Species: Human Or Faunus]**

This is a pretty hard choice. The Faunus races all have enhanced night-vision and I could use any advantage I can get my hands on, but the Faunus were discriminated against, so that would suck. I remembered I made an OC a while ago, complete edge lord and a Faunus. He would rip out his horns, because 'society' or something. Wait a second.

"Hey can I become a deer Faunus, but my antlers are cut off?"

**[Yes, That would Be Acceptable, But The Antlers Will Grow Back Requiring You To Cut Them Off Manually]**

I rubbed my messy hair, it was easy to hide stubs, and so I have a bit of time to cut them off myself.

**[Please Select Your Perks, As A 'Drop-In' You Will Receive All Drop-In Perks Costing 100 CP For Free And A 50% Discount For The rest.]**

I selected [Aura – FREE] and [Basic Training - FREE].

"How strong am I with these 2 perks alone?"  
**[You Are As Strong As Jaune Arc At The End Of Volume 2]**

"Oh god I'm going to die."

**[Hey Don't Diss Jaune, He Could Kill An Ursa By Himself]**

"Wasn't Pyhrra helping him with her semblance?"

**[No That Was In Volume 1]**

"His still not as strong as the others, though."  
**[Still Stronger Then A Normal Human, AKA YOU, Muggle]**

That stung.

I selected [Beacon Academy For Super Models – FREE], after all making myself look handsome was important.

**[I Will Not Judge]**

"You shouldn't"

Drop-In Perks section

[Welcome To Beacon - FREE] Instinctive knowledge of social customs and the world. [Friends You Haven't Met Yet] Befriending the protagonists and anyone I meet, is a key step in my plan.

"Hey, do I also learn the language or-"  
**[Everything Is In English]**

I scrolled down to the 'Villain Perks' and attempted to select [Destiny – 600 CP] It allowed destiny to favor me when I made a plan, even half assed ideas would work, I can become so OP from it.

**[REJECTED]**

"WHAT!" That wasn't fair.

**[Villain Perks Will Be Locked, As Compensation You Will Be Allowed To "Bullshit" Your Way Through Semblance Creation]**

This was too suspicious.

"Why?"

**[Watching Your Plans Backfire Will Bring Me More Pleasure]**A giant red flag was raised.

I selected [Landing Strategy – 100 CP], which gave me the ability to think on my feet. [Flipping The Board – 200 CP] was a decent substitute for 'destiny', If I can't think of a foolproof plan, then I'll just ruin everyone else's plan.

[The Old Wizard – 300 CP] Basically gave me Ozpin's powers, but a lot weaker, I should be able to train and rise up to Ozma levels of power, since magic users are pretty OP in RWBY. That was the last 'Drop-in perk' and I have 900 CP left.

Student perks section

[Kids Will Be Kids – 100 CP] Ah yes, the ability to get of scot-free any trouble is very useful. [Isn't Past Your Bedtime? – 100 CP] Being able to turn off and on if someone will underestimate me is also very useful and good for catching opponents off guard. [Mecha-Shift Engineer – 200 CP] Self-explanatory. [I Want To Be A Hero – 400 CP] The ability to get higher improvement from training is over powered, when combined with 'Old Wizard' is just… damn, I'll reach Ozma and Salem Levels of powers in no time. Only 100 CP left, holy crap.

Huntsmen/Huntress perks don't interest me and becoming a Maiden is a target on my back, and I can't afford to get any criminal perks yet, hopefully those side-quests will be useful.

Items: EVERYTHING THAT'S FREE! I got a scroll, which is basically a mobile phone, a daily resupply of dust (the form of ammo in RWBY, but you already knew that), a daily resupply of MONEY, a daily restock of field survival supplies, I assume I get it in a backpack and lastly a cool outfit, I'll design it after I design my Semblance and weapon. I also buy [Textbooks – 100 CP] since they could give me field knowledge and are stored in my Scroll.

"Time for my SEMBLANCE!" I shouted in excietement.

**[Sorry I Fell Asleep]**

**[Design Your Semblance, You have 400 Semblance Points Or SP And Must Spend 50 SP To Upgrade One Of 4 Categories]**

"I chose the ability to create arrows from a special material." I said, "Range tier 2: I am creating the arrows not maintaining them, it's borderline magic, but what ever. Versatility tier 2: Specialized, this does not refer to the arrows themselves, but the properties of the arrows, the arrows can absorb kinetic energy, when launched they gain momentum much faster then normal arrows and when stationary can be used as a form of defense."

**[I Said That I Would Let You 'Bullshit' So I Guess It's Fair]**

"Power tier 4: Defining, an arrow capable of penetrating military grade vehicles is very overpowered, this semblance creation system is very unbalanced and easy to exploit. Usability tier 4: Instinctual, self-explanatory.

**[Could You Not Have Just Used the 'Dust Grafts' Perk To Achieve The Same Effect?]**

"Well that would've been a waste of 600, or 300 CP, also the metal from the arrows have special properties as mentioned."

I also looked at my new weapon it was a mechanical looking bow, which splits into 2 scimitars and has a string that magically disappears and reappears. The process takes a few seconds to preform, so I'll buy the streamlined upgrade later, to make it transform in a split second. It was made form Atlesian steel, making it nearly indestructible. The weapon was also perfectly balanced meaning I could maneuver it around and have more precise control over it in both forms, as well as make it perfect for throwing. The bow form had a much larger range and was more accurate then most bows, and came with a quiver that holds the dust. I also had a pair of black gloves with purple lining, that had gravity dust imbued into the gloves and the hilt of the swords, to allow a returning mechanism should I get disarmed.

**[Why A Bow?]**

"Because I'd rather be a ranged fighter then get up close and personal."

**[But Some Characters Could Dodge Bullets, Arrows Would Be Easy]**

"I should be able to use magic to accelerate the arrows to move that fast, and also the arrows have a property of speeding up rapidly, since they're made from my semblance. Also the arrows I use will have higher penetration and force, and most characters block, rather then dodge."

**[Whatever]**

**[Have You Picked An Outfit Yet? Pick A Few Colors, A Motif And A General Style To Your Outfit]**

It took me 2 hours to think of an outfit, and even then I just ripped of Hector's outfit from Fate/Grand Order.

An olive-green tunic, with an emerald-green Surcoat over it, with the golden symbol of an arrow on it and golden lining over the edges of the surcoat, grey armor over my left arm made from the same material as my arrows and a black cape.

I adjusted my belt and examined the golden buckle, the pants weren't as puffy as Hector's, but still easy to move in.

**[I Was Getting Bored Waiting For You, You A Like A Woman, Taking Longer Then You Should To Pick An Outfit, It Is An Outfit For Goodness Sake!]**

"Hey that's sexist!" I shouted

**[I Am A Woman]**

My mind went blank; I didn't even realize the 'system' had a gender. It didn't matter, but it was kinda weird.

**[I Need To Finalize Your Documents, Tell Me What New Name You Want To Go With]**

I paused, I needed to adopt a new identity, and so I needed a really good name.

**[How about Hector Trojan?]**

"No that's a silly name," I said while pausing to think of new name.

**[Oh God Here We Go Again, If You Do Not Pick In The Next 10 Seconds I Am Going To Spawn You In As A Girl]**

"HECTOR TROJAN! HECTOR TROJAN!" I shouted in panic. The 'system' made a very compelling argument.

**[Are You Ready To Begin?]**

"Yes," I said and with that statement, everything went black.


End file.
